Vaffanculo
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La primera vez de Romanito, tan simple como eso. Pure Spamano! NO Shota.


**Vaffanculo**

**Disclaimer:** _Romano siempre consigue subir el rating de nuestros Fanfiction con sus palabrotas. Esperemos que Himaruya no se entere de ello._

* * *

—_Spagna…_ —llama Romano entrando al cuarto de España al anochecer después de haber tomado una determinación fuerte. El plan es a prueba de fallos.

—¿Sí? —pregunta el nombrado asombrado de qué esté ahí, interpretando que quiere que le cuente alguna historia como excusa para poder dormir en su cama y le mira sentándose en una silla empezando a quitarse las botas. El italiano le mira atentamente, se pone de espaldas, muuuuuy sonrojado y se quita la camisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el español ante la falta de respuesta, mirándole, quitándose los calcetines.

Romano se sonroja más y se baja los pantalones. España traga saliva mirándole y se emboba un poco, dejando de desvestirse a si mismo.

El chico sigue de espaldas y se baja la ropa interior. El ibérico sangra profusamente por la nariz.

Romano se muere de la vergüenza y canina dos pasos a la cama, metiéndose a ella sin decir más y dejando que el de ojos verdes se apañe como pueda con eso. El mayor tarda un rato en limpiarse la nariz, con una sonrisa de bobo al entender que no es precisamente un cuento lo que quiere su ya-no-tan-pequeño Romanito, quien le mira de reojo en la cama, tapado hasta la nariz

—Eres súper sexy, Romano —le suelta feliz, quitándose la chaqueta.

—¡CÁLLATE!

—Pero te voy a enseñar como se hace, tienes que hacerlo más lentamente y mucho más cerca —se le acerca y se para junto a la cama, dándole a Romano una escusa para que no llame pervertido y se largue corriendo.

—_Che cazzo_? ¿Cómo se hace qué?

—No es lo mismo si me desnudo aquí —se abre un botón de la camisa—. Que si lo hago aquí —pone una rodilla sobre la cama y desabrocha otro—. Que si lo hago aquí —gatea hasta ponerse a su lado y se desabrocha otro—. Que si definitivamente lo hago aquí —pone una pierna a cada lado de su cintura y se desabrocha el último.

Romano le mira con la boca abierta empezando a sangrar por la nariz, llevándose una mano a ella para cubrirse.

—Tampoco es lo mismo si me lo quito rápido, que si me lo quito lentamente —empieza a bajarse la camisa por los hombros suavemente—. ¿Lo ves? Así puedes imaginar que tu mismo eres la camisa, acariciándome por toda la espalda.

—¡Cállate! —chilla mirándole enajenado—. Deja de hacer estupideces y métete a la cama.

—No puedo hacer eso si te estoy enseñando —responde lanzando la camisa por ahí.

—No quiero que me enseñes así —protesta por hacer algo mirándole el pecho.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te enseñe?

Romano desvía la mirada sin saber que responder

—Saca las manos de debajo de las sábanas —le pide España y el chico lo hace renuentemente. El español se las toma y le obliga a ponerlas sobre su abdomen desnudo cosa que hace que Romano abra los ojos como platos mirándole y se sonroje.

—¿Lo ves? El tacto y el contacto también son importantes.

—¡Deja de hacerlo así! —murmura con los dientes entrecerrados.

—Y por fin... —se tumba encima de él hundiéndole la cara en el cuello, sacándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Romano le pone las dos manos en el culo con naturalidad.

España se deja, besándole en el cuello y Romano reacciona totalmente como accionado con un botón.

—_Spagnaaaaa..._ —murmura el italiano apretando los ojos y España por supuesto lo nota perfectamente.

—Calma, calma mi vida, no ha pasado nada.

Romano aprieta los ojos.

—Deja de tratarme así.

—¿Así cómo?

—No soy tu niño, ni tu vida —murmura y le mira sonrojado.

—¿No quieres que te diga de formas cariñosas?

—Noesesoloquedigo! —protesta—, deja de tratarme como menos.

—No te estoy tratando como menos, solo trato de ir más lento esta vez.

—No tienes que ir mas lento, idiota —bufa romano sin saber lo que dice. España frunce el ceño y baja una mano hasta las regiones vitales de Romanito, quien se tensa histérico

—_Che cazzo? Che cazzo _es lo que haces?

—Aumentar el ritmo, tal como has pedido —responde y fricciona un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

—Ahhhh... No, no... ¡Espera! —suplica.

—¿Qué espere a qué? —fricciona un poco más en un movimiento seco que vuelve a no ser suficiente.

—Sigue... No... No... Espera... —responde entre un gemido y el mayor empieza a reaccionar con los sonidos y los tonos del menor, pero aguanta, por que España está acostumbrado a Francia haga cosas mucho peores con él sin reaccionar.

—Necesito que hables más claro, cielo, no entiendo lo que quieres —sigue.

—Para. ¡Para! ¡PARA!

El español le quita la mano de encima y sonríe en una de esas nada bobas y Romano se sonroja

—Lo has hecho bastante bien —le besa en los labios. Romano le odia, porque lo que quiere es ser su igual y trata de besarle de la manera más atascada y, según él, sensual posible

El de ojos verdes le devuelve el beso claro. Pero mi amor, que es España, que este hombre se restriega con Francia desde los once años, por el amor de dios... y tu estás en tu primera vez. Te quiere mucho, pero no te flipes.

Romano intenta tocarle al español las regiones vitales sin estar 100% seguro de que sepa que viene y España va a tener que usar todo su colmillo y habilidad para que puedan hacer algo antes de que Romano termine

El mayor sonríe, dejándose hacer y dejándose llevar para reaccionar a lo que hace Romano. Gime de forma un poco exageradilla cuando Romano lo hace bien, sonrojándose un poco, sin tocarle ni hacer nada hasta que está completamente feliz entre sus manos.

El italiano sonríe orgulloso y España le sonríe.

—Esto ha estado mucho mejor —asegura el mayor.

—Te... Te gusta—traga saliva—. ¿Te gusta? —pregunta de una manera bastante más humilde de lo que suele hacerlo

—Muchísimo —confiesa y Romano tiene un escalofrío.

—Vamos a... —pregunta nervioso

—¿Quieres? —pregunta España por que no quiere forzarle, él respira varias veces mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Yo primero?

—Tu... Yo... —parpadea —. No sé.

España le acaricia la cara y sonríe.

—Yo primero, pero lo harás tú, ¿vale?

El italiano traga saliva y trata de empujarle, España se tumba sobre la cama, a su lado y Romano se le echa encima temblando un poco.

El español vuelve a besarle intentando calmarle y con ganas de hacerlo violenta y ansiosamente, pero conteniéndose. El menor trata de besarle el cuello y el pecho y todo lo besable, de manera histérica, súper excitado... Hasta que de repente se detiene, con el aliento entrecortado.

España que estaba súper feliz en la recreación de Romano, le mira sin saber por qué para

—Voy a... Terminar —admite el menor

—No, no, no… aguanta un poco —pide nervioso, agarrándole las regiones vitales y apretando para hacerle un poquito de daño.

Y el chico se deja guiar de ahí en adelante hasta hacer todo lo que tiene que hacer... Probablemente dura solo unos cuantos segundos una vez que empiezan, cayendo rendido sobre España.

Y España se ríe feliz, abrazándole y baja una mano para hacerse acabar a si mismo de manera disimulada.

—Esto ha sido lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mi —asegura el mayor—. Te quiero mucho.

Romano esta viendo estrellas aún, pensando que esto es lo más fantástico que ha hecho jamás... Abrazando a España con fuerza.

El mayor les cubre a ambos con la sábana, apaga la luz y se acurruca a su lado abrazándole también más feliz que una perdiz. Romano duerme feliz, totalmente prendido de España, quien se duerme también con una sonrisa idiota en los labios.

* * *

_Esto es una pequeña escena eliminada de All I care about, tras los capítulos de la boda, por que nos parecía que era muy pronto para Romanito. Podría haber sido un capitulo de Juegos Sucios, pero nos parecía demasiado cándido para ello, así que aquí tienes, una pequeña historia corta Spamano otra vez. ¡No olvides decirnos si te gusta para que escribamos más sobre ellos!_


End file.
